


Ring

by T2Boy2



Series: Home [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Elsa likes her first, Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gelwa, Iced Honey, Just a little bit angst, M/M, No Angst, Slow Burn, Venling, to late I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: We learn a bit about Honeymaren's past and see that everyone can act somewhat foolish at times.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Series: Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Here is 'Ring'. Have fun!  
> You should read the other parts (Dance, Sweet, Comfort and Silly) though or you will be lost! You have been warned.  
> Thanks to all who left a kudo and/or wrote a comment. Always very nice when that happened.
> 
> P.s As always, barley proof read! Bear with me.

Since her early childhood, Honeymaren knew she was a born warrior. It had shown in how fast she mastered the staff, how good she could aim with bow and arrow, even from the back of a running reindeer and how easily hand to hand combat came to her. Soon even older and heavier opponents could not keep up with her - even the strongest fall when you find their weak point. And Maren seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding the shortcomings of her sparring partners.

She always had been smart, brave and determined, fearing neither pain nor the hardships of training. Leadership came naturally to her, first with her brother, soon with the other kids, all looking up to her, not just for her skills but also for her kindness and good-natured generosity.

Yelena, always the sly one, did not miss the potential Maren was showing. In hopes to find a worthy successor the wise leader started to teach Maren herself and was able to add discipline to the mix of promising qualities the young girl possessed.

Only one thing came not easy to Maren: patience!

Not even Rue could help her to learn that existential virtue every leader needed. No, it was the mist itself that taught her that bitter lesson.

When Honeymaren turned fourteen, the natural disdain all Northuldra shared for the mist, turned into a blood-boiling hate, inflamed by a strong restless feeling in her and fueled by the wild strength of her youth she roamed the whole forest, examining the fog for a crack, a little hole she could slip through, getting help for her tribe, be free and finally see the sun, the sky, the world!

She tried everything. From diving into a river that flowed past the mist, nearly drowning in the process, to digging a tunnel under it, only to find no matter how deep she would go, the magical barrier was still intact, the fog clouding her eyes and filling her lungs when she reached a certain point, forcing her to give up or suffocate.

Yelena, in her infinite wisdom, had given Maren space, even going so far as talking to her family, and the whole tribe as she later found out, to leave her be. Even as Maren started to neglect her duties more and more, leaving the camp for long stretches at a time, days, sometimes even weeks, Yelena let her do so. Nearly two years did go by like this.

Her last attempt to pass the mist had not only nearly cost her life but had required a long journey. She had been on the move for three weeks, living off the land, avoiding Arendellian soldiers, angry spirits and predators skillfully, honoring the teachings of her elders and betters.

Further and further she rode north-west on Vakker until she reached the foothills of the Dyra pass, the great mountain range that had been the gateway to the other tribes in their land of stone and short grass, Maren had only heard stories about. Maybe up there the mist was weaker or not there at all – a thin hope, but her only hope for one could not see the difference between the natural mist clouding the mountain or its magical brother from below!

So she left Vakker at the foothills of Dyra, with a massage to ease the worst fears of her family and tribe safely strapped around her neck, sending her home. And then she climbed, higher and higher, her life reduced to long days of bitter progress that made her muscles scream in agony and short, freezing nights, were her resolve was tested, for the nights were the time where she missed her parents, her brother, her friends, the whole tribe so desperately that she sometimes thought she could hear their voices carried in the wind, singing the song for greeting a traveling tribe member, beckoning her to come home.

But she did not turn around, her pride and that weird restlessness in her forbade it. So she went on until she had lost count of the days and nights, until on early afternoon, after she surmounted a particularly hard ledge she found herself again before the mist, unchanging, relentlessly cruel in its mere existence, unmoving and uncaring.

Even though she knew it would amount to nothing she walked along the border the mist forced on her, her heart not really into the task anymore. Then one morning, without rage or tears she made her descend. As the night came she prepared her camp, build a small fire, sat down and did not move from this spot for three days. Only if nature wanted its right or she had to feed the fire she got up, but most of the time she just sat there, not thinking, not feeling anything at all. Until, as the night got closer the thought hit her how easy it would be to just let the fire burn out, fall asleep and the wake-up free….

So she let the fire burn, not bothering to feed it anymore, the last sizzle of the coals barley reaching her ears. And like it had waited for its cue, a wolf, strong and healthy, with a snow rabbit in its fangs had stood next to her, looking interested for a moment, studying this strange creature it had just encountered. For a few heartbeats girl and wolf held the gaze of the other until the animal decided it had seen enough, swiftly trotting past her. Maren rose to her feet, slightly wincing because of their stiffness, to look after it only to see a whole pack close by, some old and experienced hunters among them carried similar burdens as the one that joined them now, all trotting of in the distance to, as Maren knew, the den where the cubs were waiting eagerly for their return.

And suddenly the young Northhuldra saw clearly for the first time in months. With all the swiftness she could muster she got on her feet relighting the fire, melting some snow to refill her water skin, drinking eagerly, already feeling her strength returning as she shewed on some dried fish she had saved. The next few sunrises saw her climbing down, as fast as she could go, not hate and disdain giving her feet strength and speed but love, for she had finally understood. She would be like that wolf, who, like her, could not flee the mist but carried on doing what it could do; caring for his pack, his family, be strong for them until, maybe they could roam the wide tundra past the Dyra again, in two, ten or twenty years, maybe never – but she was not going to waste another minute with this senseless search.

How could she have been so blind? Luckily nature had spoken to her, and like her ancestors, she had listened.

As she reached the foot of the mountain she was only mildly surprised to find Vakker waiting for her. The message was gone from her neck, telling Maren that her trusted friend had returned to the camp to deliver it only to run straight back here. The young Northuldra hugged the animal tightly and felt the reindeer softly nibbling on her clothes. Tears welled up her eyes as she swung herself on the deer and without Maren having to do anything Vakker took off in a swift run to the camp!

_’Home’_

It was late afternoon many days later as she arrived, jumping of Vakker, bone-tired but eager to see her family. Other Northuldra recognized her, locking at her like she was a ghost, a shocked ‘Honeymaren’ followed her wherever she stepped next until she finally found her goahti, her father sat at its entrance like he always did, fixing a net with skillful fingers.

Suddenly she was too ashamed to speak to him, she could barely imagine how much sorrow she had burdened him with the last months but at this moment her father looked up. He needed only a second to register that his daughter was standing before him, and even less to leap up and pull Honeymaren in a bone-crushing hug, tears spilling from his eyes, endlessly thankful that nature had not taken his child but brought it back to him and saying so out loud.

Maren held on to her father just as tightly as she felt her own cheeks wetting, never wanting to let go. Then she heard her mother call her name and she lifted her head to see her stumbling towards them, her bow and arrows carelessly left behind on the ground.

_‘She must have been on the hunt’_

Maren thought before she was with them, holding Maren’s face with her hands, kissing her forehead before pulling her daughter against her as Maren’s father hugged them both.

“MAREN!” Ryder came rushing in on Flink, the return of Vakker to the herd must have left only one conclusion for him. He barely waited until the reindeer had stopped as he jumped off her, nearly tackling all of them to the ground as he added himself to the family hug.

Maren heard some laughs that clearly were mixed with tears and as she looked up she saw that nearly all of the tribe had gathered around and…looking happy to see her!? Another pang of guilt had hit Maren hard at that. They should be angry with her, she had abended them for a foolish idea after all.

Maren’s gaze found a small group of teenagers around her age, shyly standing back, giving the family space. But the young girl had recognized two faces among them she had nearly missed as much as her close kin.

“Fara! Trad!” she called weakly, gently losing the tight hug that holds her, walking towards the two, both meeting her halfway. Fara rammed into her front, crying, and Trad held her from behind, his arms long enough for both girls as he lifted them off the ground. That broke the ice and all her friends, peers and comrades came running, hugging her, patting their back so it hurt, ruffling trough her hair and calling her name over and over.

Alvor and Iloh surprised her the most, for the usual so stern Alvor laughed and smiled and hugged Maren like she had regained a sister. But Iloh, normally never short of snarky remark, cried a lot and punched Maren’s shoulder in mock anger with all her strength, chastising her for being gone so long, making everyone around laugh. As Yelena appeared before them the joyfulness was gone in a flash, as all moved away from them, giving the tribe leader and Honeymaren space.

Maren saw as her mother roused to her feet, opening her mouth to defend her child, but Maren asked her with a gesture not to, surprising all around them, including Yelena. A sardonic half-smile and gleaming eyes looked upon Maren and suddenly she felt like a little child again even so she had out grown the leader in height since she was eleven.

“So, you have returned.” No question, a statement.

“Yes.”

“To stay?”

“Yes.”

“Have you found what you have been looking for?”

“No….and yes.”

At that one of her rare smiles graced Yelena’s lips, as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in mock disappointment as she fixated the young girl before her.

“Oh Nattura, what am I going to do with you?” she asked, a light tone in her voice, breaking the tension so the gathered friends and family let out a collective sigh of relief, but Maren held the gaze of her leader and found a deep understanding in the older woman’s eyes. Yelena gave her a small nod, turning on her heels, wandering of, speaking to the girl while leaving.

“Rest for tonight but I accept that you for training tomorrow with the others.”

“Yes, Yelena.”

“Oh and before I forget.” Yelena turned to her like she just thought of what came next.

“You are on night duty. For two months. See you in the morning.”

And without even bothering to wait for Maren’s weak ‘Yes, Yelena.’ she was gone, of to her goahti. The young girl had looked after her chief, a slightly pained expression on her face.

“She is going to make me patrol all night and then attend to early morning training isn’t she?”

“She so is, for two whole months at that! But you kinda deserve it you know.” Fara teased her friend, punching her maybe little more firmly on the shoulder than usual. Maren smiled at that, shrugging in agreement and accepted her fate.

“You know what we all deserve? That you take bath right now!” Iloh peeped up, her normal demeanor returning and all, including Maren herself, burst out laughing. Maren’s father, always attentive, had gathered bathing supplies, a set of bathing garments, fresh clothes for his daughter, passing it on to Trad who wordlessly offered to carry it, so Maren could not smear dirt on them.

Ryder appeared next to his sister, caring is own bath gear, smiling madly at Maren and the young girl was surprised how much this kid had grown!

_‘Not long I will have to look up to him.’_

As her friends started to drag her off to the hot spring close by, Maren stopped for a moment, searching the eyes of her mother and father, asking for permission like a much younger child would have done. Her parents smiled at her warmly, a wordless promise in their eyes to be there with a warm meal and open ears when her daughter returned. So, Maren side hugged her brother lovingly and pulled him along as she followed the others to the spring.

While bathing Maren found herself not only in the company of Ryder, Trad, and Fara but was also dotted on by Alvor, Iloh and many, many others that were her age, give or take a few years, all asking questions over questions of what she saw and what she tried to cross the mist.

“So, there is really no way out.” Fara spoke, her jaw tight, accepting the hand Alvor offered her gratefully.

“No.” Maren answered simply, arms crossed over her chest, all eyes that had looked at her somewhat hopeful got a bit dimmer, clouded by dark thoughts of imprisonment.

“But you know what? I don’t care anymore.”

Maren had to smile at the flabbergasted faces around her.

“I would rather spend my whole life in here, never seeing the clear sky, than spend a whole life apart from you, not be a Northuldra! I am glad that I was born here, among you. Let’s make this work together, let’s take care of each other and let’s have fun while we are at it!”

Maren was not the only one that had to laugh at the slightly suggestive ‘Hear! Hear!’ Iloh offered, and all of them, no exceptions, put their right and left hands on the shoulders of their neighbors, until Fara put hers on Maren’s right and Trad his on Maren’s left shoulder, while she laid hers on her most trusted comrades and friends, her brother hugging her from behind like he always had when there were very little, and if Maren had been able to look at them from above now, she would have seen that they formed a ring, strengthen by trust, friendship and love.

As she sat there, looking into eyes that were gleaming again, clarity overcame her. She was born for this, to lead them, to serve them until her last breath and then, finally, this wild and restless part in her that had pushed her to go on her senseless quest in the first place, settled, planting a seed deep within her that would grow into something strong, reliable and unyielding.

At night, after she had eaten and talked with her family, allowing her parents to hold her like she had not since she was very young and did not hinder her brother to snuggle himself close to her side, Maren laid awake, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

 _‘I will wait, I will be patient. I don’t believe that it’s our destiny to be imprisoned here forever! So I will wait for the one to come who is stronger than I. The one to free us. But until then I will take care of my people….’_ It was her last coherent thought before sleep finally took her.

After her return, Honeymaren took her duties very seriously; all childlike mischiefs gone from her, replaced by calm confidence, all around her soon relyed on and the girl found herself not shying away from the responsibility but enjoying it.

One month into her punishment though Maren found something else that made living in the forest even more…bearable, besides her new resolve and drive. And even though this something was indeed very enjoyable it never interfered with her duties.

She had just turned sixteen and at the feast, that was held at midday, for Maren hat to patrol at night, the young warrior noticed that a lot of girls her age graced her with second or even third glances, smiling more or less shyly at her, giggling when she looked at them, turning away with a certain flip of their hair or holding her gaze with a challenge Maren was not familiar with, but she had made no secret of her preference since she was six, so she had an inkling of what it was.

Lakris, one of her comrades, used the time they spend alone on night patrol to her advantage. Maren always had thought of the other girl as smart and funny with a warm and inviting smile, and so the warrior found herself leaning in as Lakris reached up to kiss her. As their lips touched, something came to life within Maren, a new feeling, urgent and burning, simple yet endlessly complicated – lust.

Like all young adults in Maren’s tribe, she had been educated by her parents all things sex-related and like all Northuldran-parents they had been honest and open, preparing their eldest daughter in an age-appropriate way on what she had to expect and be careful about. But…

 _‘Spirits’_ Maren thought, taking advantage of the slightly open mouth of her partner, deepening the kiss, earning a mesmerizing sound from the other.

_‘OH SPIRITS’_

Nothing could have prepared her for this!

The rest of her punishment went by much faster with her companion at her side but the newfound restless energy pushed Maren on, the passion between her and Lakris frizzling out with no hard feelings.

Next Maren found Gorave, another comrade, taller and broader then Maren, with a rich laugh that shook her whole body, in an even shorter but just as passionate encounter, followed by Smil, an endlessly kind girl, that had an amazing sense of humor and Durfa, who was insanely beautiful and could render almost everyone speechless with a mere look.

And then Tykk came, who would act so deliciously shy before they kissed, but then nibble at her bottom lip in a way that it drove Maren wild with strong sensation, similar to the way she felt when she touched herself but so much better and as one afternoon, she and Tykk had taken refuge in one of Maren’s many hideouts, the desire in the young warrior pushed her even further and the other girl eagerly went along. Their affair lasted for nearly three months before Tykk ended it. At the moment Maren had been hurt, not understanding why the other girl did not want to meet her anymore, later she realized that the other had felt Maren would, could not really settle for her, for she had sensed that restlessness in her that would push her forward eventually. And even though Maren herself thought differently, Tykk had been right.

With only a few months left to her eighteenth birthday, Maren accompanied Iloh for protection to gather plants and herbs for Rue, as suddenly the weather changed dramatically, forcing the two to take cover from the downpour in a nearby cave that was stocked with some supplies for a case like this. While the warrior quickly build a fire and started to prepare dinner, watching Iloh sort through the damage the rain had caused to the plants that they had picked. Maren had been among the few who had not been surprised that the old healer had chosen Iloh as an apprentice. The younger girl had a reputation for being a prankster and very noisy at times, but Maren had seen the way she had taken care of younger children when they got hurt, comforting them with a soothing voice and kind smile, instinctively knowing what was the best thing to do before Rue or Alvor arrived.

The young apprentice looked satisfied as she walked over to Maren, the plants spread out on a cloth to dry behind them.

“Lucky us, most of them are all right. That stuff spoils so fast when it is getting wet after it had been picked. A bit longer out in the rain and we could have started all over again.” Maren smiled at the other. She had always liked Iloh, she was fun to be around and had a good head on her shoulders when push came to shove.

“Lucky us.” Maren said, smiling as she passed a cup of coffee to Iloh.

It was not custom to drink coffee with dinner but Maren knew that the other always preferred the brew, no matter what time of day it was. The gleam in Iloh’s unusual green eyes told the young warrior that her gesture had been greatly appreciated, the hand of the apprentice lingering a little longer than necessary on Maren’s as she took the cup from her hands. Their eyes met and the warrior saw a clear invitation in these green orbs. Suddenly it hit Maren that Iloh had not just a reputation for being a prankster.

The Northuldra as a whole had never been shy over their desires, it was simply nature that spoke to them, nothing more, nothing less, and they just listened.

So it was not frowned upon to have more than one partner or have none at all, a lover of the same sex, switch partners frequently or, like in Iloh’s case, a combination of all of the former. The look on Iloh’s face caused the restlessness within Maren, which had been quite after Tykk, to jump back to life, eagerly pushing the young warrior. And like any good Northuldra she listened as nature spoke to her.

The ‘agreement’, as Maren had started to call it in her mind, for it could not be called a relationship in the classical sense in the warrior’s opinion, was easy and fun. Sometimes would sneak off alone, enjoy an hour or two together, and then go their separate ways. There were no strings attached and no demands from neither of them to change at their procedure.

Like with all her ‘agreements’ Iloh was very discreet, even though Maren strongly suspected that the apprentice had other companions beside her, the warrior neither found out about them nor did she care.

As Maren grew older this weird restlessness that still resided within her, somewhat appeased by the meetings she had with Iloh, started to want more. Not just more sex but more…more.

It had frustrated the young Maren to no end that she could not seem to grasp it and more often than not she found herself scanning the familiar faces of her peers, as she searched for something or someone, only to suddenly snap out of it, asking herself what exactly she hoped to find.

Shortly after her twentieth birthday, she did not meet up with Iloh anymore. The apprentice took it in her stride as Maren told her so, an understanding in her eyes as she hit the shoulder of the warrior and skipped off to attend to her duties or maybe to another of her companions, or both. One could never know with that woman.

After Iloh she had no gotten intimate with anyone else, nor had she the desire to do so.

Until the royal sisters came to the forest, freeing them all.

Until Elsa decided to stay with the Northuldra.

At their first encounter, before the mist had fallen, she had only seen a threat in the magically gifted queen and her little entourage. Staff raised at the invaders, she had been more than ready to fight Elsa with all she had, until a small display of the snow queens magic, Olaf’s story and the discovery of the sister's heritage ended all thoughts of battle, now replaced with the strong urge to help them.

Later, as she got to talk to Elsa in private in front of a fire, Maren felt for the other woman for she too was driven by something to a goal that lay in the unknown, like Maren once had been. Freely she shared her knowledge with Elsa, hoping to be of assistance. After Elsa had moved out again, with her sister and the weird little snow men in tow, to find the voice that called her, Maren found herself worrying about them – they were Northuldra after all, a part of her tribe, her responsibility. Not to mention both had been very kind and it must be said, Maren was enchanted by the queen, which moved with an elegance that was breathtaking. And the way she fought the fire Bruni had light in his fear, Maren knew Elsa was a force to reckon with, impressing the warrior greatly. But she had the tribe to look after and with the Earth Giants on the move there was no time to run after them. And the snow queen had proven she could fight so Maren tried not to worry, hoping that Elsa’s magic was strong enough to protect them, and focused on the task at hand, helping her people to safety.

After the dam had been destroyed and the mist lifted it had taken the warrior a while to get over the sight of the clear sky, the brightness of the sun, founding it more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She felt younger, so much younger like she actually was and as Elsa returned, revealing herself to be the fifth spirit, the joy she felt was honest, nearly childlike and left her little at loss, for she could not explain why she would feel so happy for someone that was practically a stranger.

As the fifth spirit talked to Yelena and her about Ahtohallan, holding both of their hands, Maren could only look at her in awe, mesmerized by what this woman had achieved and as Maren spoke that Elsa belonged here, in the forest, with the Northuldra, the warrior believed in every word she said.

Elsa and her little entourage, now expanded with Mattias and the remaining Arendelleian soldiers, left before nightfall on the same day, all of them eager to return to the kingdom. Yelena and Maren herself saw them off, the tribe leader shaking hands with Mattias, both stiffly but honestly wishing each other luck. As Yelena turned to Anna, Maren found herself face to face with the fifth spirit.

“Thank you!” she said, her blue eyes and her white dress shining in the sun, and even though she looked every inch regal and strong, her smile was shy, making it easy to forget what power the snow queen possessed.

“For what?”

“For telling me about the fifth spirit. For trying to help me.”

“No need, really. Anyone could have told you that. It’s common knowledge among the Northuldra. It was nothing special.”

Maren offered the other woman a warm smile. Elsa looked at her, her eyes, sharp like two rings of ice, searching for something in the warrior’s face, and Maren felt her breath hitch in her throat, trying her hardest not to blush, strongly aware of the fact that the taller woman possessed a stunning beauty.

And then, nature spoke to her again in the most pleasant way, the feeling, that pull that led her into many arms, woke up again and the warrior was not surprised that it had chosen someone as gorgeous as Elsa.

But it was not quite the same….Maren could not put a finger on it but there was a certain difference in what she felt for Elsa now than with any other of her partners before, similar to the strange restlessness that made her set out on her senseless search, so long ago.

_‘Similar yet not similar at all…what? That makes no sense, Nattura. Get a grip!’_

But Elsa spoke more, interrupting Maren’s thoughts.

“Still, you approached me, not one of the others. So, thank you!”

Maren felt her knees turn weak as yet another wave of desire hit her she tried desperately to remember what Yelena had told her long ago.

_‘As leader you can’t always show how you really feel, Maren. Sometimes you must look brave even when you are terrified, act calm when your anger is burning. Keep your composure at all times for you are going to be the beacon of strength for your people, the one they all will look for guidance when hardship strikes.’_

How she had hated the long hours of mediating with her leader, or the endless breathing exercises she had to went through, all meant to tame her wild emotions, to help to see clearer when feelings were high. But now as she returned that dazzling smile that was offered to her, taking a deep breath to find her center again she could not be more thankful for the wise teachings she had been given. It would have not looked good if her emotions would have shown on her face right now. Drooling was frowned upon among the Northuldra.

“Elsa, have a save trip back to Arendelle.”

The warrior nearly flinched; her leader was really quite on her feet. Yelena held the hand of the spirit, and Maren noticed how she said ‘Arendelle’ not ‘home’.

 _‘Yelena, you sly fox’_ the warrior had to try hard to stifle her laugh.

“If I may….can I come…. “ Elsa stumbled over her words and suddenly the shyness extended from her smile, her whole body language changing, reminding Maren of a much younger girl wanting something she thought she had no right to ask for. For moment Maren was confused, not understanding until Yelena enlightened her.

“You are more than welcomed to return for a visit or even to stay with us if you wish so. You are one of us!” The leader spoke calmly and in a surprising caring voice.

“Thank you! I will write to you. Gale has offered to deliver letters back and forth. But it might take a while. I have a responsibility to my kingdom and I have to talk to Anna and…” Elsa was rambling a bit and it was the cutest thing. That weird feeling gave Maren a little jolt and she had to straighten herself to follow the conversation again.

“Don’t worry. We will not change our minds no matter how long it takes. Come when you are ready."

The smile that graced the queen's face was simply breathtaking and Maren thanked the spirits that her voice did not break as she spoke, sounding perfectly normal and confident.

“We will await your return Elsa.”

It was the first time she had spoken the name of the other, immensely enjoying how the ‘-sa’ of her name rolled off her tongue.

_‘And that smile! By the spirits.’_

Then they were gone and Maren found herself drowned in work, work and more work, keeping her busy until, four days later, Elsa’s first later reached Yelena, soon followed by one from Anna, starting a lively back and forth between the three. A change of power and a move this big had to well-planned after all.

Without anyone telling her to do so she build a goahti for Elsa, joined by her brother, who had this small and very annoying smile plastered on his face as they worked, like he knew something Maren did not - a sharp punch to his shoulder was his reward for his insolence.

And soon the days of Elsa’s first stay came and Maren found herself as the personal guide of the snow queen, discovering that she licked more about Elsa than just her beauty, cherishing every moment they spent together, her heart beating in a familiar yet interlay new rhythm when she made the other woman smile or laugh. The warrior found herself showing her all she knew about life in the forest, wanting the adjustment period to go as smoothly as possible for her.

Before Anna’s coronation, Maren felt touched how much Elsa seemed to look out for her too, being one of the few who managed to look through the warrior’s confident act, as she tried to hide how much the prospect of dancing in front of so many strangers got to her.

And the dance, by the spirits that dance haunted her dreams sometimes - it seemed unreal how Elsa had moved that day, gliding with her across the dancefloor, causing the spark of desire in Maren’s loins to turn into a roaring fire that made her whole body tingle - suddenly she was wild teenager again, and only her well-practiced patients and discipline kept her from doing something foolish, nearly kissing her right then and there on that dancefloor.

After coronation day came to an end, Maren had sat on the windowsill in her ridicoules large room and looked at the stars. If she had been mesmerized by the sky at daytime, she was awestruck by the night sky. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that something so beautiful was directly above her all her life. She looked up at the constellation, reminding her of Elsa’s freckles and another pang of longing hit her, mixed with desire and…and ….what was that?

Maren could not say but right there she decided it was time to do something about these feelings. Nature had spoken after all and as always Maren was going to listen.

Most Northuldra were never ashamed or overly shy of their desires, but Elsa had been raised differently. The warrior did not know all the details of Elsa’s youth in Arendelle but the reaction to the prospect of taking a bath with Ryder and herself had been very telling.

Maren knew if she wanted Elsa she had to charm her slow and steady.

So she did just that, spending time with Elsa whenever she could, like she had done before, offering to help her before someone else had the chance to, bringing her breakfast as she had to go on patrol so often she barley saw the other.

Yes, Maren thought she had it all figured it out but soon the warrior found herself head over heels, nearly driving her comrades crazy, her patrol habits, always very thoroughly had turned into an impossible and senseless ordeal, while the warrior told herself all that extra effort was just for the tribe, pushing herself to go great lengths for Elsa, going so far in lending her Vakker, or spending hours and hours experimenting with different light sources, so her surprise in the cave would look its absolute best.

The realization had hit her hard after Elsa had rushed of on Vakker back to Arendelle and the warrior washed off the black rubies, Gale had so kindly pushed her in **again** , that it was not normal to do so much for someone she only wanted to have sex with, the much more tender direction her feelings took finally clear to her.

Luckily she had been alone in the spring. She must have looked ridiculous as she froze in the middle of washing her hair, her face, still half red, graced with the most dumbfounded look she had ever seen, kindly mirrored by the water’s surface.

_‘I am such a fool!’_

How could she not have seen this?

Now the oh so bold warrior felt almost shy around Elsa, suddenly painfully aware of all the little things the taller woman did that made Maren’s heart ache. Like the way her nose scrunched up when she sneezed, how she lifted one eyebrow teasingly before she gave a surprisingly witty remark or the simple fact that she missed her greatly when she was gone.

_'How did I not get this again?'_

The list got longer and longer every day and as Elsa even remembered that Maren liked myths and legends, passing an old childhood favorite on to her, the warrior felt how her nerves got the better of her in a way that had not happened since she was a young teen. She had wanted to kiss the other. Instead, she held her hand softly, looking into this endless blue that were Elsa’s eyes, seeing something there that made her knees weak, before fleeing to her goahti, lying awake all night, even though she was bone tired, till the first rays of the morning sun called her to her duties.

Her duty, as Yelena told her sternly, was to accompany the queen, her fiancé, and a small delegation of the tribe, consisting of Elsa, Ryder, Iloh, Rue, Linga and Gelwa back to Arendelle and the latter back to the forest once business was finished there. The little snowmen had decided to stay with Yelena for a while, the friendship between her strict leader and the friendly snowmen baffled Maren. But it was also very cute, the warrior admitted. The way how Elsa said goodby to the little guy was also very cute, the snow queen promising to show him around in the forest and bring him back to Arendelle at next game night after she returned, giving Olaf a warm hug. Maren had to use all her self control to hold back her dopey smile.

_'HOW DID I MISS THIS AGAIN!!'_

Rue wanted to ask the trolls for advice, maybe these magical creatures knew something that could ease the pain of old Ven even further. The fact that she choose Iloh, not Alvor to come with her could only mean that the end of Iloh’s apprenticeship was close, the old healer obviously wanted to make some last tests before she made her final choice. Elsa and Ryder tacked along - game night was close and her little brother really wanted to explore the town more, he seemed to have endless wonder for the foreign way of living.

And Anna, immensely fond of Linga, noticing the longing gaze of the small girl as Kristoff had prepared a wagon for the trip back to Arendelle, had asked Venling if the small girl could come along too. After promising her mother to behave and do as she was told a happy Linga found herself sitting in the cart, chatting with Anna, Gelwa close at her side.

Poor Gelwa had been put on the spot by her friend. Linga had run off, returned shortly after with the taller girl in tow, like it was self-evident that when she was going, Gelwa was too.

Maren had felt a wave of affection for Anna’s fiancé as Kristoff as simply lifted Gelwa up, sat her on the cart, smiling while saying: “The more the merrier, right? Or do you want to say ‘bye’ to your Gran-Ven before we go?”

“I already did. He was awake and Linga told him where we are going. She talks really fast but he is a good listener.” Gelwa said, her eyes sparkling, clearly thankful she could come too.

“Hey! I don’t talk fast! Do I talk fast?” Linga asked all around, talking incredibly quick and everyone had to stifle a laugh.

“Yes.” Gelwa said simply, and the smaller girl seemed hurt.

“But it's fine. I like listening to you. So it’s good that you talk so fast, that way I can hear more of it.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

Linga nearly choked Gelwa as she hugged her, the taller girl found herself saved by the snow queen herself. Maren’s heart melted at the way Elsa talked to the girl, Gelwa’s adoration clearly visible. An idea hit the warrior and she quickly went back to her goahti, getting something small she kept well hidden beneath a piece of cloth, safely packing it to the bow she had brought along for Anna’s first lesson in the back of the wagon. She wondered if the one it was meant for would squeal like the queen as she met Elsa’s questioning gaze. Maren felt caught for a second, frozen in the pricing blue eyes of the other, before catching herself, smiling and putting her index finger on her lips. She got a breathtaking smile in return, Elsa’s eyes telling that she had guessed what the warrior had planned, before turning around, rejoining a conversation between Anna, Linga and Gelwa.

 _‘That woman is going to be the death of me!’_ Maren thought, her heart still fluttering, before she swung herself on Vakker, escorting the wagon, finally heading out.

They nearly reached the halfway point of the way back to Arendelle, it would only take two, maybe three hours before they reached a good spot to spend the night Maren knew from her last trip to the kingdom. Flink, Ryder's reindeer, and Sven were pulling the wagon, carrying all but Maren herself who had ridden a little ahead. As she returned to the wagon's side, she could see Iloh and Elsa fussing over Rue, who had been cushioned with so many fur-blankets and pelts that she sat little higher than the rest. Still, it was a hard trip for someone that age and the warrior was impressed with the ancient woman, seemingly unaffected by the ruff journey, even laughing boastful at something Iloh had said, and judging by Elsa’s red face and the way the sisters held Linga’s and Gelwa’s ears shut it must have been something dirty.

The warrior’s smile turned into a long and exhausted yawn and in hindsight, Maren wished she had been brave enough to kiss Elsa. She would have been tired too but at least it would have been a more than worthy reason to lose a yet another proper night’s sleep, instead of running off like a coward.

Even though her pride gave her an ugly sting, Maren had to except that she had reached her limit. She needed some hours of sleep or she was going to collapse, soon. With a sigh she let Vakker run close next to the cart. She must looked as tired as she felt if the sympathetic look in Elsa’s eyes and the snarky remark of Iloh were any indication. “Spirits, you look like sh….you really need some rest.” Iloh restrained herself after a stern look from Elsa graced her.

“Yes. I do. Very much so. Anna? Willing to relive a comrade?”

“Wait, what? Me!? Sure of course! Yes, what should I do.”

The excitement and eagerness of the red-head were heartening to see and even though she nearly fell asleep, Maren found herself smiling.

“First let’s switch places.”

The warrior simply spoke and like it was nothing she stood on Vakkers back and with an easy hop joined the others in the wagon, helping Anna on her trusted reindeer that trotted on, steady like the sunrise, making it as easy as possible for the queen to get on her back. Maren let her gaze roam the posture of Anna approvingly.

That woman knew how to ride a reindeer!

“Now what?” the queen asked eagerly.

“Tell me what you see around you. What do you hear? Use all your senses.”

Anna took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. “I see grass and hills and some small bushes, all is moving with a slight breeze, I can hear birds sing. Oh and the weather is good. We have a clear sky!”

“Very good. Now keep an eye on these things. If anything changes you wake me.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Simple enough right?”

“Mmmh, yes..” came the slightly distracted answer, Anna already scanning the area for anything that might look suspicious, making Maren smile. Now really feeling her exhaustion the warrior moved to the back of cart where the others already had prepared a makeshift bed out of one or two fur-blankets for her, kindly offered by Rue.

“Thanks.” Maren spoke with a great, tired sigh as she laid down on her back, relishing in the thankful ache her mussels gave for finally being able to rest.

“Yelena is pushing you too hard, little leader. I will talk to her once we are back home.” Rue spoke kindly, giving Maren an affectionate pat on the head.

“No. It’s fine. It is not her fault I am this tired.”

“Oh, whose fault is it then?” Rue’s whole demeanor told Maren that she already had a pretty good guess what had caused the restless night for the warrior. Maren was not really thinking through what she said next.

“My own. I…could not stop reading last night. It was intriguing …”

For a split second Elsa’s and Maren’s gaze found each other, and the warrior felt a rush as she found the eyes of the other charged like yesterday night. Maren felt quite lucky she was lying down at that moment.

“Ah well I will call you little bookworm from now on. Sleep, we will watch over you for a change.” Rue seriously tugged her in, earning a chuckle from all around them, including Maren herself.

“Rue, stop that! I am not a kid anymore!”

“You have been awake ‘reading’ all night like an insulant child. Maybe a lullaby will help to settle you.”

And with her wonderful deep voice Rue sang, a mischievous yet kind smile gracing her lips.

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a river full of memory_

“Rue, stop…” But then Linga joined in, her clear and strong voice complementing Rue’s greatly. Iloh added her surprisingly soft tone to the mix, an unusual gleam of affection and thankfulness for the ever-vigilant protector in her eyes, and Gelwa encouraged by Linga, let her beautiful voice be heard, giving Maren’s heart a nearly painful squeeze. That girl could sing! In her half-asleep state, Maren vowed that she would work even harder so that Gelwa had more reasons to let her voice be heard.

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found_

The warrior’s pride pushed her to make one last attempt to stop them, lifting herself back on her arm, but then Elsa decided it was time to sing along and adjusted Maren’s blanket with such tender care that it took all drive out of the smaller woman, who let herself be tugged back in, suddenly all obedient.

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lie the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

Vaguely she heard her brother and Kristoff sing too, but she already had drifted off into the half asleep she always fell back on when taking a short rest on patrol, one ear open for her surroundings.

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a mother full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is found_

Maren did not know how long she dosed like this, the song had ended, but the wagon was still moving. She heard Elsa’s quiet voice as she told Linga and Gelwa a story to pass the time, something about a reindeer-king and a princess fighting an endless winter as suddenly the little hairs on Maren’s neck stood up, someone or something was watching them.

She jolted up, grabbing her bow and arrows she had placed close by, making everyone around her flinch, Anna’s call ringing in her ears. The queen had noticed something too pointing to a little stone formation close by as she already lead Vakker back to the wagon, switching places with the warrior. Maren did not take her eyes of the formation until the tiniest movement, quite literary the blink of an eye, told her what was watching them.

Close to her, Maren could hear the sizzling of Elsa’s magic and she turned to the spirit, calming her with a smile as she fastened her weapon around her shoulder.

“Ura.” she said and the Northuldra, minus Elsa, among them relaxed visibly.

“What?” Elsa may not know what an Ura was but she seemed to put her trust in the warrior, dismissing her magic. Before Maren could explain the Ura decided to show itself.

The small formation moved and groaned like someone who woke up from a long sleep might do, but in a much deeper voice, sounding more like the echo you hear when you are high up in the mountains.

Slowly the Ura stood up. It looked like a small mountain that got skillfully crafted into a humanoid form, standing on two legs, scratching itself, yawing as his stone-grey eyes watched them mildly curious before turning and wandering off, roughly in the direction of the forest.

Even though it was twice as tall as a fully grown man and certainly weighted a lot, its steps were surprisingly soft and silent, barley shacking the ground. The group was quiet for a while until an awestruck ‘WOW’ from Linga broke the stunned silence, the setting sun reminding Maren that a camp waited to be set up and hungry travelers needed to be fed.

A quick look around showed her that they were not far from the spot the warrior had hoped to reach. Urging the others to follow her, they reached their destination. While setting up camp Maren showed Anna how the travel gohati was built up, leaving the queen impressed how little time it took when practiced hands took care of the task.

As they preparing dinner the two sisters and Kristoff were full of questions about the Ura. Rue and Maren answered the best they could, sharing all they knew.

“So, they are like distant relatives of the trolls?” Kristoff asked as he cut some vegetables for dinner.

“Yes, they're mad of similar stern stuff and are even stronger, but just as peaceful and kind as long you don’t force them to defend themselves.” Maren explained.

“Do they have magic?” Elsa asked and then smiled at the quick but very impressive sketch of the Ura Linga proudly showed her. The girl had drawn on a dismissed invitation from the Southern Ilse to some big dance, long forgotten in Anna’s bag.

“Yes, but not much, little spirit. Certainly not like you. They used it to put themselves together when they get broken or to clean any soiled water. They love water and they enjoy drinking any kind of liquid.”

“Uh, when it stays in the forest we should invite it to have some blueberry frizz with us. Everyone loves that.”

Rue chuckled at Linga’s excitement, ruffling the girl's head lovingly.

“But be always polite to an Ura. No one had ever insulted one and lived to tell the story.”

“Are they native to the forest?” Anna asked.

“They were before the mist. They migrate every year for some months higher up the Dyra pass. All Ura had left the forest as it fell, shutting them out while it imprisoned us. They must have wandered miles and miles around their old home when they are showing up here. It looks like they are returning now.”

Maren felt worry tighten her chest. First the unbidden guests at the border, then the Huldred and now this! The others at home had no clue. Fara was a vigilant warrior and good replacement, Maren knew her friend could handle this situation well and there was no real danger if one was alert but she had to fight the urge to jump back on Vakker and rush home making sure everyone was fine. Maren did not show how he felt as she stirred dinner. Long ago Yelena had taught her that a good leader had to delegate and have faith in her people.

_‘You cannot do everything on your own! You need the tribe just like they need you.’_

Suddenly a cool hand grazed her elbow, a subtle, reassuring touch, none of the other’s saw. Maren turned slightly, nearly missing the understanding look Elsa gave her before she stood up like she wanted to get something out of her bag that still laid in the wagon, a little out of the light of the fire. She took a longer than normal but no one seemed to notice and as she returned with some bowls and spoons Maren could have sworn that she saw Gale fly off with back to the Northuldra camp, carrying something that was defiantly no leave. Elsa set back next to her passing the tableware around and as she gave Maren a bowl there was a deliberate touch the warrior’s hand, combined with meaningfully raised eyebrows and a little smile, which told the smaller woman all she needed to know.

 _‘This woman is going to be the death of me!_ ’ Maren repeated in her head as her heart fluttered, her blood pulsing in her ears and she felt sad and weirdly relieved as she had to leave Elsa’s side, starting her night patrol around the small camp.

_'You are such a coward!'_

She did not wake Kristoff to relive her, nor Anna as it was time for her turn, feeling too strongly to sleep anyway. She fed the fire, stepping outside its light a little have a better view of the stars. Normally their beauty would ease her mind but this night it seemed to work in her favor. Sighing in defeat she accepted that sleep was not for her.

“Can’t sleep again?”

Maren spun around; finding the reason for her turmoil looking at her with these understanding blue eyes and the warrior had to fight her nerves down again.

_‘Calm down! What is it with you when she is around lately?!’_

“No. Since I cannot, why disturb someone who seems perfectly able to? ” The warrior pointed to the goahti, a light snore could be heard, telling the world that Anna slept peacefully. Elsa laughed at that, as quietly as she could, so she would not wake anyone, and Maren’s heart swelled with affection for the other woman.

“Anna never had trouble falling asleep.” she managed to say after calming down somewhat.

“Or stay that way?” Maren added dryly, making Elsa snort-laugh, and then she laughed about the snort-laugh, looking so adorable that Maren’s heart nearly sprang out of her chest. Suddenly the warrior felt very foolish. What exactly was she afraid of? Elsa?

_‘No you big pile of reindeer-dung! You are afraid that for once it will mean more, than just the satisfaction of your needs, you big fat coward.’_

“Can’t argue with that.” Elsa said, holding her side.

“Mind if join you? I don’t think I can go back to sleep either. We could keep each other company.” Elsa offered further, smiling her dazzling smile.

_‘Come on Nattura. Relax! It’s Elsa, just Elsa.’_

And with a deep calming breath her nervousness lost its sting, making space for an all-engulfing warmth that spilled from her chest, spreading through her whole body. Never had the young warrior felt something like this and it took her moment to find her voice again.

“I would love that.” The warrior said, sat down by the fire, gesturing for the other to join her. Maren was certain her eyes must have betrayed her, conveying some of the intense emotions she felt right now to the taller woman. Was there a blush on Elsa’s cheeks? Or was it just the light of the fire? Maren could not tell for sure but she decided to take it as a good sign anyway, now was the time to act, trust her feelings, her instincts, nature itself, no matter how scary it might be. The warrior reached for the other’s hand, holding it firmly but loose enough so Elsa could pull back at any time.

“Thank you.”

“Uh?”

“For sending the message about the Ura back home. I know it’s stupid to worry but…”

“It’s not stupid.” Elsa said with resolve.

“Its kind, thoughtful and caring and….”

Suddenly the whole demeanor of the snow queen changed. She averted her eyes, looking down at their joined hands, seemingly braving herself before taking a leap of faith, then reconnecting their gaze, rendering the warrior nearly speechless with the intense emotion burning in them.

“We are friends right?”

“Right.” Maren said without thinking twice about it.

“When I ask you a question you will answer truthfully, right?”

“Right.”

“Then …I…I don’t know ….What is that between us? Is it what I think it is?”

For a second there was only dumbstruck silence in Maren’s head. Never had she thought Elsa would speak so openly. The warrior knew what a profound step that was for the other, what it must have taken her to lay her feelings so bare.

_‘And they think I am the brave one.’_

Her free hand moved on its own accord, reaching up, putting some stray wisps of Elsa’s hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know….. I think so…. But whatever it is, it must be something very important, because I really, really, really, really don’t want to mess this up!”

“That many ‘really’-s?”

Maren laughed breathily as she pulled the other closer to her side, her heart pounding strongly in her ears that she felt Elsa lean into her, huddling together close to the fire, a ring of light, shielding them from the darkness around them. The warrior let her arm find its way around Elsa's hips, chaste, not in any way provocative, similar to the way she had held while dancing. The snow queen had loosened the grip of her hand only so she could stroke the inside of Maren’s palm lovingly with attentive almost shy fingers, sending the most delicious tingles down the warrior’s spine.

_‘Be true. Be brave like she had been.’_

“Yes, that many. To be honest, it never had felt like that before and it scared me somewhat.”

At that Elsa lifted her head a little to look her directly in the eyes, blue oceans, deep and beautiful bore into her, searching for something Maren had no name for, their faces so close that the warrior could count Elsa’s freckles if she wanted to.

“You are scared of me?”

There was an old pain in her voice, deep and dark and suffocating and Maren trusted her instincts that screamed at her to lean forward, finally sealing her lips with Elsa’s. It was a chaste kiss but eagerly met by the other, burning her so much more than everything that came before Elsa, full of promise for the future, leaving Maren short of breath as they parted.

“No, never. It just…. usually does not feel this way. It’s different.”

“Oh….” Elsa averted her eyes, her gaze directed inward, not really seeing anything, thinking. What exactly crossed her mind Maren could not guess even when she desperately wanted to.

“A good different?” Elsa asked after a while, her eyes meeting Maren’s again, which was more than happy to be sitting down.

 _‘Oh spirits! Be brave, be brave, be brave...._ ’

“Yes, a really…really.... really ….really good different.”

With every ‘really’ Maren leaned in closer, aiming for another kiss, earning a giggle from Elsa, finding her eagerly participating and the ground shaking? Why was the ground shaking?!

Both women sprang up, but before they could do much more than a hundred Ura came into view, marching at a quick pace. For a second Maren was worried they would trample through camp but Elsa thought fast, raising a protective ring of ice around the small campsite, high enough so the Ura had to walk around it.

Somewhere behind her she could hear Vakker, Flink and Sven, their nervous calls mixed with the soothing voices of Kristoff and Ryder, and as she turned she could see Iloh and Anna helping Rue, while Gelwa stood close by, holding on to Linga who in turn clung to her like her life depended on it. Elsa rushed past her to the two girls, speaking reassuring words, pulling them close to as she stood protectively over them, their faces buried in Elsa’s simple travel pants.

“What is going on? Earth Giant's?”

Maren could hear Rue speak to Iloh.

“No, more Ura. Many more.” Her apprentice answered, a little shaken but mostly calm, ignoring the ruff wake up call.

“I thought they only travel by day?” Ryder appeared next to the goahti, his eyes round, clearly trying to calm his nerves.

“They do. Something must have scared them.” The ancient healer said.

“They don’t look scared to me!” Anna added and as Maren looked more closely she could see the young queen was right. In the breaking dawn, the warrior could see a spring in their step and gleam in their eyes. Then a sound came to life like an avalanche crushing into a valley, deep and thundering, yet not as menacing and with a melody to it. The Ura were singing!

Encouraged by this realization Maren jumped on the wagon, grabbed one of Kristoff’s picks the burley men took anywhere with him, quickly reaching the top of Elsa’s ice wall with the useful tool. Calling loudly to the nearest Ura, a male, greeting him politely she soon found herself face to face with the tall creature, who’s power radiated from every movement – yet his eyes were kind as he looked upon Maren.

“Oh, a Northuldra!” he said clearly happy, taking in Maren’s trademark clothes and heat, his voice like a deep echo of the howling north wind at the Dyra pass.

“I am sorry to keep you, but we were wondering why so many of you traveled by night? Is there something wrong? Can we help?”

The question of the warrior was met with a rumbling laugh and a fond look in the eyes of the Ura.

“Don’t worry, little Northuldra. Home is calling us!”

The last sentences he called loudly to the other Ura around him, all answering with a cheer that sounded like two boulders smashing together, before he turned around, flowing his companions to the forest. As the Ura walked away he called over his shoulder.

“We will be careful not to step on any of your people, little Northuldra!”

And gone he was, singing along with the rest as a new song started.

_‘Well, that sounds reassuring for sure…’_

Elegantly Maren sprung off the wall on to the wagon, and down to the ground, rejoining the others.

“It’s fine. There are just exited to get home. That’s all.”

All calmed down at that, Rue already sitting down by the fire making coffee, her blindness not hindering her in the slightest, while Iloh and Kristoff put together a quick breakfast and Anna and Ryder starting to pack up and hooking up Sven and Flink to the wagon. Only Gelwa seemed still shaken, her small hand holding on tightly to Elsa’s pants while the other was held by Linga, who looked a little worried for her friend.

The snow queen bent down, fondly stroking the cheek of the girl, while talking in a soft voice and even though Maren could not understand what she said it must have been the right thing – Gelwa’s eyes light up, eagerness and joy replacing fear as she stormed of with Linga in tow, helping with breakfast. Elsa got back on her feet, a somewhat apoplectic look on her face as she walked over to Maren. The warrior crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised at the taller woman.

“What did you say to her? That look on your face is not very reassuring.”

She tried to sound stern, but Maren could not keep the smile out of her voice, even if she was just teasing, the closeness, the memory of the kiss, only a few minutes in the past, torturing her in the most pleasurable way, urging her to do it all over again and more, her heart fluttering nearly out of her chest.

“I may have told her that you would take her along on Vakker. I hope that was ok?”

As Elsa spoke to her, her blue eyes send her a different message. Maren found the same joy mirrored in them, the same longing she felt looking back at her, but there was a question in them too.

 _‘Later? When we are alone?’_ Elsa’s eyes asked her, and Maren found herself agreeing. There was no shame, no fear behind that request, only the need for it to be just them for now, get used to this new something between them until they felt safe and sure enough to let other people know.

“Of course.” Maren said, smiling, letting her eyes say the rest.

Gelwa had at some point fallen asleep, and only Maren’s quick reflexes had saved the girl from falling off. Thanks to Vakker’s soft step the warrior had not to stop as she passed the girl over to Elsa’s waiting arms. The snow queen laid Gelwa next to Linga, already passed out on a makeshift bed; similar to the one Maren had slept in one day before. In their sleep, both girls scooched closer together, their hands nearly touching, causing Maren to smile before she let Vakker run faster, scouting a little ahead.

They arrived shortly before noon in Arendelle, thanks to the early start. Greeted by a happy but surprised Mattias who was in the middle of the preparing some kind of drill as far as Maren could guess. A group of young soldiers, all in full armor and sword and shield at the ready, stood to attention. Maren rolled her eyes at them.

_‘Pfft, armor….makes you move like a slug and can still get priced by a good bow. What’s the point?’_

“Your majesty, good to see you back save and sound. And you brought guests.”

The general greeted his monarch with a little bow and warm smile and looked over the little group fondly, his gaze lingering a moment too long on Maren, telling the warrior that this man was up to something.

“Mattias.” Anna greeted him with a glint of mischief in her eyes that told Maren that the two did not great each other so formally when alone. With a look to the group of soldiers the queen added.

“What is going on here?”

“Ah, well I wanted to prove a point. These young rips here thought that the years in the forest could not have been that hard because the Northuldra only had ‘sticks’ to fight. So I thought a little demonstration of some techniques I picked up from fighting people who only had ‘sticks’ would show them what is what. But…”

“But?” Maren asked him, shooting him a knowing look. Mattias smiled broadened.

“But now you are here it would be so kind of you to lend a hand?”

“Look, I feel honored and all that but I am really tired and..”

“You could play ‘Ring’ with them.” Mattias interrupted her, speaking in a sing-song voice, smiling as Maren’s head perked up, eyes shining.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I can really hit them? Not holding back like in training?”

“Yepp! But please no broken bones and casualties. Deal?” the general offered Maren his hand.

“Deal!” the warrior took the hand, shaking it before getting her weapon, feeling almost giddy as she stepped to the soldiers who watched her as she drew a big circle with her staff around herself than standing confidently in the half of the makeshift ring that was further away from the soldiers, casually holding her weapon in one hand, the other resting on her hip, waiting for the fun to begin.

Behind her, Maren could hear her brother speaking to Mattias.

“Awww look how happy she is. It’s like an early birthday present for her. Thanks!”

The general chuckled at that before speaking to his fighters.

“Soldiers, this is Honeymaren Nattura of the Northuldra, armed with just a ‘stick’ as you call it. And your job is it to get this woman out of the ring. You manage to do that you win. If she knocks you out or you leave the ring once you entered it, you’re out. You got one try! Enjoy! Go!”

All in all, it where ten opponents, nine that could be a real threat if she wasn’t careful but the first to enter the ring was a breeze, is overly confident act wasting time the poor fool desperately needed for his defense as Maren rushed forward, giving his armor two fast and sharp whacks with her staff, that could not hurt him but the meatal vibrated with the force of the hit, stunning him temporally, his ears probably ringing, allowing Maren to give him a simple push, causing him to fall outside the ring and out of the game. Like she had expected, the remaining nine were more careful now, realizing that she was no pushover.

The next three opponents did better, their defense was good but their offense lacked bite and their stamina was lackluster, so it was easy for Maren to tire them out and send them packing with one strong charge, all nearly fleeing out of the ring.

Two, a lean woman and a thin but very fast man tried their luck together this time, but Maren, even faster, took full use of the longer range the staff provided her with, as she disarmed both with a quick hit to the wrist each, before knocking both out of the ring.

The last four, in an act of desperation, charged her all at once, not realizing that their number did not matter anymore, let them be four or forty. Maren was beyond fatigue, not feeling the pain when one of them landed a lucky hit.

She was born for this, to fight, to defend, born for the ring, seemingly endless energy pulsing through her as she found their weak points with deadly precision, knocked them out, one by one.

A big man who had put up a good fight, scrambled backward from her, desperate to escape these burning eyes and seemed immensely relieved as the warrior stopped at the line of the ring he had crossed, leaving him be, turning around for the next opponent only to find none left.

Realizing she had won, she took deep calming breaths, taming this part of her again as Yelena had shown her. As she turned to around she was lifted off the ground as Ryder hugged her, saying something along the line of ‘That’s my sister’ before setting her back on the ground, where she got an approving hit on the shoulder from Iloh, while Linga babbled on ‘how cool that was’, already searching feverishly for a piece of paper to draw on.

Gelwa just looked at her intensely and Maren knew that while fighting the girl had mesmerized every move she had made like she herself had done when she had watched Yelena spar. The girl flinched as Anna gave her little, friendly shove whispering so loudly so Maren could hear her.

“She so has to teach us!” and to Maren’s surprised Gelwa smiled at the queen, nodding and giggling as Anna ruffled her hair. Both sisters seemed to have a gift with children.

“So, this was fun. But our guests need some rest and a good meal, oh and I am sure you all want to take a bath or a shower?”

Anna asked around, while Mattias bowed, thanking Maren with a short nod and wandered off to look after his insolent in the end beaten soldiers.

“Oh yes, please! I can’t wait to use your showers again. They're so nice.” Iloh said, joining arms with the queen, both happily chatting away as they walked inside the castle, followed by Rue who was led by Gelwa while Linga scrambled along, furiously sketching on paper she had gotten from who knows were.

As Maren turned to take care of the wagon, Vakker, Flink and Sven her brother turned right on her heels and pushed in the direction Anna and the rest had walked off to, nearly ramming into Elsa who had lingered behind somewhat.

“Nope, you get a shower, eat something and then sleep! Tomorrow we see the Trolls and you can’t look like a living dead. Of you go!” he made a shooing gesture with his hand, and Maren rolled her eyes at him but did turn around and followed Elsa inside, who a sardonic smile on her face, scanned the face of the warrior. Maren looked at the snow queen, eyebrow quizzically raised at the taller woman.

"What?"

"You enjoyed that!"

"What? No..." that did even sounded unconvincing in Marens ears.

"Beating up these poor soldiers. I like to remind you that they are my people too. So don't look so smug when you hit them."

"Of course! I will do that." she said, now an expression on her face that would have been fitting at the dying moments of her mother. A big snowball, thrown directly in her face and the mesmerizing laugh of Elsa, were her rewards. 

A bath and a warm place to sleep sounded too good to pass up. Even if it pained Maren greatly to leave Elsa’s side, finding the tension between them quite enjoyable, she needed the rest and with the promise to rejoin them at late noon for Anna’s first bow lesson she excused herself after a quick put together brunch, scrubbed herself thoroughly and was fast asleep before she hit the covers, her body not even caring anymore that the beds in Arendelle were too soft for her.

With a jolt she woke up, a knock and an exited call from Anna was her only warning before the queen rushed into her room like a whirlwind, pulled Maren out of bed. It felt like getting tossed around by an angry Gale and Elsa had to come to her rescue, reminding her sister very sternly that it was impolite to barge in on your guest like this, before dragging the redhead out of the room giving Maren some privacy.

For someone that excitable Anna did very well at her first lesson, managing to follow the instruction quickly and correctly, but Gelwa left her flabbergasted how good she was. How old was she? Four?

_‘Well, next month she turns five but still….I barley could pull back the bowstring at that age!’_

Gelwa was clearly touched as Maren unpacked the little bundle she had brought along, revealing the first bow she had as child.

“For me?” the girl asked, suddenly shy, not daring to touch the gift that was offered to her.

“Yes. I learned to shoot with this bow. But I was a little older than you. But you are tall and strong for your age so it should fit. Try if you can pull back the string.”

The warrior smiled at the girl, encouraging her to take the bow and as she finally reached for it her face was graced with an open smile, honest and bright, and Maren felt herself smile back, eyes soft.

After a good hour, Maren declared the lesson over, seeing how fatigue plagued her pupils.

“Damn….my arms are falling off.” Anna groaned – Gelwa said nothing but flexed her fingers, again and again, to ease the stiffness in them as Maren took the bow from the girl, safely putting it aside until the next lesson.

“You will live. It gets easier every time you do it. Again and again and again…..”

The warrior was interrupted by a very loud very, undignified groan from the queen.

Maren was glad that everyone wanted to turn in early, all eager to catch up on to some sleep before visiting the trolls. So the warrior finally found herself alone with Elsa again, this time not in front of a campfire but in one of the smaller rooms the royal family used to spend some quality time after dinner together. Both had offered to put away the domino game Gelwa and Linga had greatly enjoyed.

As the door clicked behind them and steps got quieter and quieter as they walked down the hall, Maren looked at Elsa, who pretended not to notice as she deliberately put piece by piece in the little box in front of her, a barely hidden smile gracing her face and a playful gleam in her eyes Maren was more than happy about.

The warrior scooted a little closer, still looking at the taller woman who in turn looked anywhere but her, even though she had to work harder not to laugh.

“Hey!” Maren said in her deepest register, causing blue eyes to find hers for a second before Elsa rolled them dramatically, laughing and pulling her hat over her eyes, making Maren grin like an idiot that they still could be playful around each other – the kiss had not turned things awkward between them, it just added a delicious tension to all their interactions

“You are supposed to but the pieces back in the box.” Elsa said as she would to a disobedient child and Maren heard the little click as she put yet another of the small dotted stones were it belonged.

“But how? I can’t see.”

Maren said dramatically as tried to feel her surroundings with her hands, hat still over her eyes. Elsa laughed at that, and the warrior felt her lifting her hat up, gazing at Maren’s eyes as she tenderly adjusted the hat as it had been before, then let her fingers wander down to her face, gracing Maren’s jawline before holding her face tenderly and pulling her in, Elsa kissing her this time, softly, perfect.

After they broke the kiss Maren pulled the other woman closer, her heart swelling at how Elsa leaned into her again, trusting her completely, both getting to know each other again on a new level, as tender hands brushed trough hair or caressed innocent places of exposed skin. Maren learned that night that Elsa seemed to be fascinated with her hands, drawing the lines on her palm with her own elegant fingers, and turned nearly into a puddle as the warrior combed lazily through her hair with her fingers. How long they sat there, talking, laughing sometimes kissing, Maren could not say but it most has been quite a while.

Still, as Maren found herself finally in bed and could hear the first birds already greeting the crack of dawn, she could not find it in herself to care.

The next day was interesting, to say the least. It started at the breakfast table were Linga presented her newest masterpiece to the warrior. It was a very…..vibrant depiction of Honeymaren’s sparring match the day before. As she looked at the drawing she nearly choked on her tea and it took a while to find her voice again.

“Linga….that is….ahhh..I don’t think there was so much blood involved and…oh my spirit did I decapitate this poor guy? And where is my foot?!!”

Elsa who sat next to her, leaned over to catch a glimpse too, her eyes grew big at what she saw.

“Oh, there is your foot. How are you still standing?”

She took the drawing from Maren, looking at it only a moment longer before passing it to Ryder who nearly barfed all over the table.

“She can still stand because Homeymaren is a the strongest warrior there is. She doesn’t need two feet to stand upright!”

Linga punched the air and Gelwa laughed so hard she nearly cried.

The picture had reached Iloh who was immensely impressed.

“Wow, the details on the insides on the decapitated guy’s neck a pretty accurate. Nice work!”

“But Linga that is not at all what happened. It looks like I murdered a bunch of people and then stood over their corpses, laughing like a maniac.”

“I know. But it is more dramatic that way!”

Anna shrugged at that before reaching for the picture.

“How bad can it be? All art, in a nutshell, am I righAHHHHHH!”

One short look had been enough for the queen and she passed it on to Kristoff, the poor guy looked as white as his egg, which he was defiantly not eating anymore. The drawing found its way back to Maren who looked at it one more time, before folding it, safely putting it in her robe.

“Venling is going to kill me when she sees this.” She mumbled under her breath, drinking more tea.

“Don’t worry.” Elsa spoke, one of her eyebrows raised and Maren knew what was coming, her heart beating faster.

“You are Honeymaren, the strongest warrior there is who doesn’t even need two feet to stand upright. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Silence and Maren really wanted them to be alone right now.

_‘Spirits, I want to kiss you.’_

Maren thought before the table erupted into laughter and her eyes must have betrayed her, causing the taller woman to blush ever so slightly before she turned away averting her eyes.

The trip to the trolls was short and uneventful but the adoptive family of Kristoff was something else. They were no doubt beyond helpful and kind, Grand Pabbie, Rue and Iloh talking shop for hours, the experienced troll-healer suggesting to try a combination of a special mushroom that only grew in some old tunnels, build by trolls eons, ago and sweet wood root.

But as most of the trolls had rushed off to look for them a small group had gathered in a circle around Honeymaren. Their leader, a female called Bulda, examined her thoroughly, even going so far as in checking her teeth, and telling some of the children to jump on her back, testing her strength. After three of the little but heavy guys Maren went down but the trolls still seemed happy.

“Uh, a strong one! Very good! Perfect!”

Bulda would say over and over again and Maren was very happy as enough mushrooms were gathered and they could go back to the castle. 

Back at the castle, Maren took care of the reindeer this time. Elsa would spend the night with a sister sleepover anyway, so she told Ryder to catch some rest.

Sven seemed to feel that his last night with Vakker had arrived and it would take while bevor seeing her again. At all times he stayed close to her and she even mad room for him in her stall, making Maren smile as the male laid beside her. One must give it to Sven; that reindeer had confidence. Most males in the herd were somewhat wary of Vakker, her size and strength intimidating them.

“Good night you two.” She said fondly, leaving some carrots for the two, patting Flink carefully, leaving the share for the already asleep animal close to her. As she laid in her own room it surprised her how strongly you could miss someone who was only a few steps away. Early the next morning Maren, Elsa and the small delegation of the tribe head home, the sisters saying goodbye with a soft hug, the fifth spirit promising to be punctual for game night.

This time, Vakker pulled the wagon, Ryder flowing them on Flink, a laughing Gelwa in front of him and a little less confident Linga clinging at his back. Rue, again cushioned with a hundred blankets, talked with Iloh and Elsa. Iloh seemed very confident that the mushrooms the trolls provided them with would work, explaining to Elsa how exactly they wanted to process the new ingredient and Maren could tell how immensely proud Rue was of her apprentice.

Soon they had made camp. It was close to the place they had used on the way to Arendelle and by the look Elsa gave her, Maren knew she thought the same. As soon night had fallen, the rest of the group fast asleep, Elsa wasted no time with talking.

Maren smiled, heart pounding so strongly she was sure Elsa could feel it as she pulled the other woman closer, warping her arms around her waist, while the taller woman let both of her hands met behind the warrior's neck, stroking the little hairs there, two perfect rings connecting them as Maren closed the distance and Elsa met her halfway. And then, this feeling she had been afraid of, gave her nearly painful jolt as it finally found its place next to that, what had grown out of the first seed that love and dedication to her people had planted there, promising to flourish into something equally strong and lasting, something she was only beginning to grasp, as she got lost in the feel of warm lips on hers. But by the spirits, did she love every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part is called 'Hearth' and will focus more on Elsa again. So stay tuned!
> 
> Oh, don't worry there will be not a love triangle between Elsa, Maren and Iloh. The little healer just gets around, nothing wrong with that.


End file.
